Time Travel Twistory
by Echo Spectre
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! I know there have been a lot of stories that have to do with time travel, but this is a completely original tale of Hermione and Ron's third child as she accidentally finds her way to her parents' past. But there is one problem: She's stuck there! Will she ever get back to her true time? What will happen when she meets her famous Uncle Harry in the past?
1. Chapter 1: Many Mysterious Men

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER EVEN THOUGH THAT WOULD BE SO TOTALLY AWESOME!  
**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever Harry Potter story! Let me tell you more about it:**

**This story is set in the future, as you will find out as you read it. Melanie is Ron and Hermione's 3rd child, and since I wrote this story last year I don't know how good it is compared to my current writing. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well! Please review if you like this story! Tell me what you like most about it, and what I need to change in it if there is anything to change. Thanks, and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and stormy night…just kidding. It wasn't dark or stormy. It was a regular day, with the sun high in the sky. Hermione Weasley was laying in a hospital bed, a crying baby with dark red hair and green eyes in her arms.

"Our third one, Ron," she said softly to a tall man with flaming red hair kneeling next to her.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked.

"I've come up with a few, but I've decided to call her Melanie Jean," she said, cradling the baby girl.

"I think it's a wonderful name," Ron agreed.

* * *

**Five years later…**

Melanie was on her tiptoes, trying to reach Dad's wand that was on the dresser. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and whirled around as her mother walked through the door.

"Mel! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I wanted to practice holding a wand. You guys do it, and Rosie get to do it, so why can't I?" she said.

Hermione sighed. "You're too young, sweetheart," she said for the fourth time that week.

"I want to do magic!" Melanie shouted in frustration. She stomped off to her room and flopped onto her bed.

A couple hours later she heard a knock on the door downstairs. She heard her mom open the door and say in her sweetest voice, "Hello, may I help you?"

The answer was too quiet for Melanie to hear, so she went downstairs to the front entryway only to find her mother lying on the floor and two men stepping over her body and heading to the kitchen.

Melanie was terrified. Who were these men? What were they doing? She crept around so she could see them better. They were wearing big black cloaks and silver masks so she couldn't see their faces. One of them turned around, and before Melanie could hide, he ran towards her, got out his wand and, _FLASH_, everything was black.

* * *

She was spinning. She felt like she was being forced into a tube that was way too tight, and then she was falling, and then it wasn't so dark anymore. She stood up. She was in a black brick hallway with glowing white lines outlining the bricks. There was a door in front of her with a large gold doorknob right in the center. There was darkness behind her. She decided to head towards the door, since that was the only place to go. She opened the door handle, and walked into a room with a whole line of identical doors. _Which one?_ she thought.

She decided to go with a door on the left. She turned the door handle and walked in to a room filled with glass cases and hourglasses of all different sizes inside them. There was one door on a case that was wide open. There was a label on the door that said '10-Year Time Traveling' but, of course, she didn't know that because she couldn't read yet. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the hourglass on the bottom shelf. She could just barely reach it. She jumped up to bring it forward so she could grab it. It was large and heavier than she thought. She loved playing with things like this, so she turned it over so she could watch the glowing sand fall to the lower section. Since it was taking so long, she flipped it back to its original position. She let it fall some, then she turned it over again, and then again.

Suddenly, she felt everything spinning around her. She felt like she was on a merry-go-round at the playground. As she was spinning, she saw everything changing. People were very quickly walking backwards and moving around her. She tried to call out to them but her voice didn't work. Then, everything stopped.

She spotted a person walking towards her from the direction she came from. When he spotted her, he jerked and yelped in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" he said, extremely confused.

"Some scary men brought me here," Melanie said, relieved to see another person.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Melanie Weasley."

"Come on, I know a Weasley who works here on this floor. I'll take you to him. And, what are you doing with that?" he asked, pointing to the hourglass in Melanie's hand.

"Oh, just looking."

The man looked at her warily, wondering if his suspicions were correct.

"Come along," he decided.

They walked back through the door that Melanie came from, through the first door, and into that dark, eerie hallway. The man was heading for the darkness, which soon opened up into a lighted area. There was a lift in front of them, and two hallways with doors on either side. He turned right and Melanie followed him. After that the hallways twisted and turned and finally, they reached a door with a plaque that said, 'Weezley'. The man knocked on the door and a voice answered, "Come in!"

"Oh, it's you, Broderick," said a man with flaming red hair and glasses as they stepped into the small office. "And who's this charming young maiden with you?"

"I was hoping you could answer that, Arthur," said Broderick.

It was then that Melanie recognized the man in the office. "Grandpa?"

Arthur Weasley looked surprised. "Do I know you?"

"Grandpa, it's me, Melanie! Don't you remember?" Melanie said, getting slightly worried.

"I'm not that old, my dear. I don't have any grandchildren yet," said Arthur, getting confused.

"I believe she's had a bit of a shocking experience, Arthur. I found her in the Department of Mysteries, wandering around. She seems to have gotten extremely lost," explained Broderick.

"I see. Well, what are we to do with this young lady?" asked Arthur.

"Well, she told me her parents were Hermione and Ron Weasley," he answered. "Isn't that one of you're sons?"

"Ronald is my son, but he's only five years old! It must be some other Ron. Are you feeling alright, my dear?" Arthur asked Melanie.

"I am a little dizzy," Mel answered.

"Well, I hope you recover soon. I don't think you're right in the head. We need to take her somewhere while she's recuperating," he said, turning to Broderick. "I can't take her. Molly is far too busy to have an extra child right now. It will overwork her."

"I can't take her, either. I have nothing to take care of a little girl at my place."

"Well, there must be some way, oh, how about we take her to the orphanage. If her parents are looking for her, they might check there," Arthur suggested.

"Alright. I'll take her right now, since I have time off for lunch,"

and he gestured for Melanie to walk back out the door and into the dark hallway. Then he went up to the Atrium on level 8 and disapparated with Melanie to the orphanage.

When they arrived, he brought her in and explained to the Matron that Melanie was confused and told her to take care of her until her parents came for her. The matron agreed, staring at Broderick's strange attire, and bid goodbye to him as he turned to leave.

Melanie got used to life at the orphanage. She met other boys and girls, and slept and ate there every day. She was just fine. Her parents, on the other hand, were not.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron ran over to his wife who was lying on the floor. He noticed that she was stunned, but that it was by two wands at the same time. He took out his wand and revived her, but something was different.

"Hermione, what happened? Where's Melanie? I can't find her anywhere!" said Ron, sounding worried.

"Melanie? Who's Melanie?" Hermione said, still a little groggy.

"Melanie, your daughter, you don't remember?" said Ron, now really worried.

"No, I don't have a daughter named Melanie. I have two kids named Rose and Hugo," said Hermione, wondering if Ron was being sane.

"Are you alright, Ron?"

"I think the question needing to be asked is, are _you_ alright?"

**Please don't forget to review! Tell me what you like and don't like in the story. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is already written and will be out if I'm satisfied with the review number. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Author's Notes (Please Read): Thanks for those who reviewed this story! I really hope you like this next chapter. I do! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. 

**Btw, the character Ecliese belongs to my friend InsanityDeductions, while Melanie belongs to me. I thank her for showing me how to make OCs, and I thank her for inspiring me to write stories. The moment I wrote this one, I wanted to write more. Thanks, EJ (Insanity)!  
**

**Chapter 2: **

Melanie was lying in the hammock in the backyard of the orphanage. She was eight years old now, and her parents still hadn't come for her. She was starting to wonder if they even cared that she was gone. A couple of minutes later, the matron, Ms. Hartworth, walked out across the grass towards her.

"Melanie, there's someone here that wants to adopt and was wishing to look at all the girls," she said.

"But my parents are coming for me, you said they would," Melanie argued.

"Yes, dear, but it's been three years. They would have come for you a long time ago," said the matron.

"I miss them," said Melanie sadly.

"I know, but I think it would be good for you if you left this place and went somewhere else. This couple's names are Harold and Margaret Sommers and they are looking for an eight-year-old girl.

"Well, I guess I could see what they're like," Melanie agreed half-heartedly.

"Come along, I'll lead you to them."

In those three years that Melanie was at the orphanage, Ms. Hartworth had noticed some strange things about Melanie. Some of the children were astonished with Melanie because they say she could make things levitate with her mind, and could also make people forget what they were talking about. She was a very strange girl indeed, and this is what she told this couple before she went to get her. Strangely enough, this couple seemed even more interested in her after she told them this. But Ms. Hartworth didn't know that this couple were a witch and wizard, and were looking for signs of a child with magic, since they couldn't have children of their own.

When Melanie met these people, she didn't know they were magical until she agreed to go home with them. In the car, with her things from the orphanage in her lap, they asked her if she knew about wizardry. Mr. Sommers wasn't surprised when she told them that her parents were a witch and wizard, and that she had gotten lost and hadn't seen her parents since.

"Well, we also belong to the Wizarding World, and would love it if you stayed with us. If you're parents come for you, you are welcome to go back," invited Mrs. Sommers.

She thought for a minute. "Okay," Mel agreed.

She found out that she would be very happy living with the Sommers. Since they knew about magic, she didn't have to keep secrets. She loved her foster parents almost as much as she remembered loving her real parents. Pretty soon she had taken their last name as her own, Sommers, and around that time was when she received a letter.

Melanie was so excited when she was accepted into Hogwarts. She had gone to Diagon Alley and bought all of her needed school supplies, along with a gorgeous, smaller than normal snowy owl that she named Alaska. (Don't think I copied off of Harry's owl. It just so happens that she got a snowy owl.) Her wand was made from a maple tree and had a unicorn hair core.

September first finally came. Mel had read all of her books and had memorized all of the simple spells, just like her adopted mom taught her to do so she was prepared. She anticipated trying them on the train without her foster parents knowing. They didn't approve of her trying magic without her knowing anything yet.

She hugged and kissed them goodbye when they arrived at Kings Cross Station, and searched through the train, trying to find an open compartment. She spotted a girl sitting alone who looked her age who had black hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

"May I join you? There aren't any other empty seats," Melanie asked her.

"Sure. I was just waiting for someone to sit by me," said the strange girl. "What's your name? I'm Ecliese."

"Hi, I'm Melanie. Is this you're first year at Hogwarts?

"Yes. I don't know anything about magic, though," said the girl.

"This is my first year, too. Are both your parents a witch and wizard?" asked Melanie.

"I'm not sure. I never knew them. I was raised in an orphanage. I don't know what happened to my parents. It was too long ago."

"I was living in an orphanage, too. Well, for a couple of years, but my parents aren't dead. I just… got lost, and I never found them again," Melanie explained sadly. "I've been raised by foster parents ever since."

"I'm sorry. I hope you find them someday," sympathized Ecliese.

"Thanks. So, you don't know what happened to your parents?

"No. But I had a brother. He was killed at the orphanage while on a trip to the ocean. Dumbledore came around July and told me that I was a witch," Ecliese said to Melanie. "I always knew I was different, but I never knew that there were other people like me. I didn't know there was a school, too. I have no clue what on earth to do, or where everything is."

It was silent for a minute as the two girls awkwardly stared out the window.

"Do you know about Quidditch?" Melanie finally asked.

"Not really... But then again, I haven't heard very much about anything."

"Oh, Quidditch is the best game there is!" and she went off explaining the rules of the game and all about the positions and the different balls, what her foster parents taught her.

Soon the two girls became the best of friends, even when they were sorted into different houses after they arrived at the school. Melanie became a Ravenclaw, where she met a girl named Luna, who was slightly odd, but Melanie wasn't the kind of person to make fun of people.

Ecliese got sorted into Slytherin, which was all right with her, even though it had a bad reputation. The two girls still had some classes together and they spent all their free time together. It was like they had grown up their whole lives together. Everything was great, except for one strange thing.

Melanie's uncle, Harry, had told her the story when she was little about when he had defeated Lord Voldemort. But it sounded like he had resurrected somehow because Melanie had heard some people talking about how Harry Potter had defeated him when he was a baby, just a _few_ years ago. Melanie was confused. Her uncle was currently 47! It hadn't been a few years. It had been _several_ years!

The next day, she spotted a boy her age with dark, black hair and round glasses. He looked exactly like Harry when he was younger. She saw the boy walking around with two other kids her age. One of them had red hair and freckles, and the other had bushy brown hair. _They looked exactly like her__ real__ parents. _What on earth was going on? Everyone was pointing and whispering about the boy with Harry's looks and there was always some talk about Harry Potter and that he was at school. Melanie was so confused that she felt like her head would explode any moment. Soon, she gathered up the courage to walk up to the strange boy and ask him who he and his friends were.

"I'm Harry. And this is Ron, and Hermione," he said to her. It was strange talking to him, and when he told her this Melanie gaped. She saw the lightning scar on his forehead that she had seen on her uncle countless times.

"Bu-bu-but… you're not eleven! You're forty-seven! What is going on?!" Melanie said in frustration and exasperation.

Harry stared at her, confused. "Do I know you?" he asked her worriedly.

"Of course you know me! I'm your niece! And _you're_ my mom and _you're_ my dad!" she said, pointing at the other two companions. "Why are you all acting like I'm insane, and _why_ are you so _young_?!"

"Um, I think you need to go to the hospital wing," suggested Hermione.

Ecliese was staring at Melanie the whole time, very bewildered at what was going on. "I'll take her. Come on, Mel."

"No, I'm fine! I just need to know what's going on! Let me go! I don't need the hospital!" Melanie screamed all the way. Then she started sobbing and sat down on the steps just outside the hospital wing door. Ecliese sat down beside her.

"Are you _really_ okay, Mel?" Ecliese asked.

"No, I'm not!" sobbed Melanie. "I don't know what's going on, I just saw my parents, and they don't even know me!"

"What are you talking about? You haven't told me anything about this. You need to talk," Ecliese said.

"Well," Melanie wiped her tears, "it all started one day I wasn't listening to my mom, and two masked men in black cloaks came and knocked her unconscious. I was only five. Then they found me and sent me off to some strange place in the Ministry of Magic, and a man came and found me. He took me to my grandfather, who looked a lot younger and he didn't know who I was, either, and then brought me to the orphanage. I was lost, alone and confused," she admitted, "and I didn't know where I was or why nobody recognized me. My foster parents came and brought me to their house to live with them. Now I'm here and I just saw my parents and my Uncle Harry and they're all eleven years old, and I don't know what's happening! Everyone is talking about Harry Potter, my uncle, coming to school this year and about how he defeated Voldemort just a few years ago!"

Ecliese gasped, "You dare speak his name?"

"Yeah, what's so bad about it? He's dead!" Melanie questioned.

"No he's not! He disappeared, and no one knows where he is!" Ecliese said in confusion.

"See what I mean? Nothing makes any sense!" said the exasperated Melanie.

"Are you from the future or something?" Ecliese said in a sarcastic voice.

There was silence as Melanie paused. "That might explain it…"

"Explain what?"

"When I was in the Ministry of Magic, I was five years old and I faintly remember playing with an hourglass thing. I turned it over and over, then something happened that I can't explain."

"What?" Ecliese asked with curiosity.

"Everything spun, and people were walking backwards way too quickly around me, like you'd see in a movie that's being re-winded. Then it stopped, and the man I told you about found me. That's when I saw my grandfather, only _younger_. And now, I just saw my parents and uncle here at school, but _younger_! Voldemort's not dead yet, and my parents still haven't found me, because I'm in the _past_!"

**Who here like this chapter? *raises hand* Ooh, me!me!me! I did! XD**

**Once I get 6 reviews, I'll get the third chapter up as soon as I can! Thnx for reading! **


End file.
